


As Sweet As Honey

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute boys in love, Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Humor, Kosegruppa, M/M, isak and even being isak and even, making candy, making marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “I would really appreciate it if you didn’t mock my flat eggs, Isak.”





	As Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Making Candy
> 
> I don't know if marshmallows count as candy, but I can't see them being able to make anything else. Also they're delicious.

“It’s not that hard, Even.” It, being the perfect meringue. They’re supposed to have made 6 batches of “the best orange marshmallows ever” for Kosegruppa (Isak isn’t entirely sure how it’s still a thing or why Even is still allowed to be there, but Even is a sentimental fucker so they go to every meeting. Even if it’s only to make out in _their_ bathroom.), but Even can’t seem to achieve the same kind of peak-age that Isak’s eggs have. 

“I would really appreciate it if you didn’t mock my flat eggs, Isak.” The way he says Isak’s name makes him want to roll his eyes and kiss him. Mostly kiss him, so he does. Several times. “I don’t understand why you can’t just make them. I’m literally responsible for 90% of our meals. You can do the damn eggs, baby.”

He has a point. Where Isak dominates in the realm of baking (no one knows how it happened, just that it’s similar enough to chemistry that he’s a champ with the oven), Even is a culinary master in the making. However, Isak being Isak, will not concede. Not without a fight, at any rate.

“Babe, the whole point of Kosegruppa is to spread kos. I can’t get cozy with you while making marshmallows if you’re not _making the marshmallows.”_ He wraps his arms around Even’s neck, tilting his head up, lips pursed. 

“Are you telling me that this isn’t cozy? That the fact that we had to buy a hand beater to even do this, is not all domestic and _cozy?_ I’d say we’re spreading so much kos right now, not even Vilde could complain.” Even leans in, speaking just above Isak’s mouth, holding his boy back enough that they can’t kiss.

“Even,” Isak whines. Missing the feeling of Even pressed against him. 

“Isak,” his eyebrows quirk up and, _god,_ if that doesn’t turn Isak on.

“Ok, fine. I’ll make it. I just wanted to do this with you. You’re cute when you get all covered in sugar.” Even presses their lips together, fingertips grazing Isak’s jaw. He groans into Isak’s mouth.

“Baby, you make it so hard to say no.” Isak grips onto Even’s hair, fingers tangling in their slightly greasy home. 

“Then don’t.” Even chuckles, low and breathy. It’s one of _those days._ The kinds of days where they get so lost in each other. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing, or what they have to do. The only thing that matters is that they’re together. Isak plays the part of his whiny baby boy. And Even always, _always_ gives in. It’s impossible not to. Even loves these days. 

“The marshmallows are going to suck if I make them. How about this; I’ll make us pizza for dinner, and then you get so see me all cute covered in flour instead of sugar. I’ll even wear that ‘kiss the cook’ apron Mahdi got me. _Only_ the apron.” Isak grins up at Even, before pushing his nose into his neck.

“You had me at pizza, but now I want all of it.” 

“So greedy, baby. Maybe I need to teach you to be better.” Isak untangles himself and hops onto the free space on their counter. He reaches out, making grabby hands at Even.

“You love giving me what I want, though. And I want _dat ass.”_ Even settles between Isak’s legs, a familiar, comfortable position. “But seriously, I am greedy. When it comes to you. I want all of you. Always, Ev.”

“I’m all yours, Isak. After you make the marshmallows, though.”

.

If Even has orange fingerprints all over his body the next day, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are lovely <3


End file.
